1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally, relates to electric vehicles and, more particularly, to a new and improved station for restoring the electric power for such vehicles.
Solar energy has become increasingly popular as a source of electric power. One reason for this is the increased attention and concern that has been given recently to the highly polluting characteristics of the internal combustion engine, particularly as it affects the environment, and much experimentation has lead to the development of an effective electric powered automobile.
Electric powered vehicles are non-polluting, but the energy that they require, generally, comes from an environment polluting source. For example, if the electric energy source is a local electric utility grid, 80% of these use polluting fuels in order to generate their electrical energy.
Furthermore, only a small percentage of all generated electrical energy is actually available for use by the consumer, all the rest is lost in generation, transmission and distribution. Therefore, if any environmental gains are to be realized in converting to an electric vehicle, a low cost, convenient, easily accessible, readily available pollution free source for electricity is a convenience; it is a necessity and a requirement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An early U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,577 that issued on May 23, 1978, to Moore describes the use of solar energy but not separate from an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,960 was granted Jan. 8, 1980, to Reuyl and describes the use of solar energy for charging batteries to heat a house and to propel a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,879 to Langenbahn, granted Jul. 25, 1989, describes a drive-up electrical connection for attaching house current to a vehicle providing heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,995 issued on Dec. 12, 1989, to Antosh describes a monorail system operating from solar energy with means to charge ground support vehicles.
While the structural arrangements of these prior art devices at first appearance have similarities with the arrangement of the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences will become more apparent as the present description proceeds.